paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase gets Superpowers (Bloopers)
These are the bloopers for Chase gets Superpowers. I decided to add them for randomness. ---- Director(that's me): Force field scene take 20! And action! Chase: I didn't mean that! (He doesn't land. He looks down) Chase:(looking up) Who put the cable cord there? Me: Cut! ---- Me: Hypnotize scene take 15 and action! (Blackie and Dixie step up. Marshall is reading a comic) Cats: *Laugh* (Marshall puts the comic down) Marshall: Were we rolling? Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I didn't hear that we were! Ok, I'm ready for another take! ---- Me: Hypnotize scene take 25 and action! (The cats walk up to Marshall's PupHouse) Blackie: Where's the dog? Dixie: I don't know. (Marshall runs onto the set. He crashes into them) Marshall: Sorry! Me: Cut! ---- Me: Saving Callie scene take 2 and action! (Chase appears) Chase: Where's Callie? Frosty: Hya, big boy! (Chase looks up. Frosty is on his head. She tickles his nose with her tail) Chase: A-a-ACHOO!!! (They fall) Both: OW!!! Me: Cut! ---- Me: Painting the PupHouse scene take 30 and action! (Rocky picks up a sneaker) Me: Where's my shoe? (Rocky drops the shoe) Rocky: Uhhhhh. *nervous laugh* Me: Cut! ---- Me: Mind Control scene take 1 and action! (Chase stares at the bag. Skye and Rocky laugh) Chase: What? What's so funny? (He looks at the crew) Crew: *laughs* Chase: What? (He looks down. On his chest is a smiley face) Chase: *Laughs* Real funny, Marshall! Me: Cut! Alright, c'mon Chase. Let's give you a bath. (Chase walks offstage) ---- Me: Pineapple scene take 23 and action! (Chase crashes into the pineapple stand. He looks at the camera. He has rings around his eyes that look like glasses) Crew: *Laughs* Chase: What? (He realizes what happened) Marshall! ---- Me: CLAW Patrol scene take 8 and action! (Cindy looks at the cats. She has the words "This Magic Lamp for Rent" on her goggles) Cats: *Laugh* Cindy:(crosses her eyes to look at her goggles) Darnet, Marshall! (She walks offstage) ---- Me: Chase's Supersuit scene take 12 and action! (Chase steps up) Chase: To infinity and beyond! Pups: *Laugh* Chase: *Chuckles nervously* Sorry. My mind went blank Me: Cut! ---- Me: Chase brings Cloe to her home scene take 45 and action! Cloe: Bye bye, Chasey! Chase: .............Uhhhh.......What was my line again? Me: Chasey. Chase and Cloe: *Laughs* Chase: Sorry, I keep forgetting! ---- Me: After Chase gets superpowers scene take 29 and action! Chase: Why did you drop me off in the street, Mr. Drive-off-when-I'm-talking-to-you? Crew and Chase: *Laugh* Chase: I need to re-read my script! Me: Cut! ---- Me: Marshall and Dixie's conversation scene take 27 and action! Dixie: We need 4,6000,80- *blabbles* Marshall: *gigles* Dixie: I need my script! Me: Cut! ---- Me: Heidi-Cane scene take 45 and action! (Chase turns down an alleyway. A crash is heard. The cameras show Chase with a banana peel on his hat and garbage cans tipped over. Heidi-Cane looks at what's going on. She sees Chase) Pups: *Laugh* Me: I'm not gonna say it. ---- Me: Smelling Cookies scene take 33 and action! (Chase sniffs the air) Rubble: What can you smell, Chase? Chase: Butter, flour, eggs, mik....... (Dramatic pause) Chase: Cookies! Rubble: Wow, Chase! I don't know how you can smell that, because I can't! (Eeery howl is heard from Skye's PupHouse. Heidi-Cane is standing on top of it. Chase as Rubble laugh) Heidi-Cane: What? Howls are for effect. Me: Cut! Heidi-Cane, you don't belong in this scene! Heidi-Cane: Oh. *laughs* ---- Me: Elsa and Chase's Conversation scene take 12 and action! Elsa: Chase! Wh..what happened to you?! Chase: A cork broke in my PupHouse...I mean, I caused a flipper- gah! Elsa: *laughs hystarically* Chase: Where's my script?! Me: Cut, cut CUUUUUUUUUT!!!!! -------------------------------- Me: Oh crud, I don't remember what scene we're on! Oh wait, now I know what it is! Elsa meets the Pups scene take 20 and action! (The Lookout doors open. Everest steps in) Me: CUUUUUUT! Everest, how did you get here?! Everest: Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh..........whoops? Me: *facepaws* -------------------------------------- That's all for now! Category:Bloopers